Temptations
by chasing wildlove
Summary: A/U. Chuck's old lover, Eva, comes back and a devastated Blair finds comfort in her ex, Nate. Their jealously of each other turns into a war, and no one is safe. How long until they realize they are meant to be together? Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, they will be the death of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptations**

Chuck's old lover, Eva, comes back and a devastated Blair finds comfort in her ex, Nate. Their jealously of each other turns into a war, and no one is safe. Chuck and Blair start games and begin to toy with each other. How long will it take for them to figure out that they are meant for each other? Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, they will be the death of each other.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the gossip girl characters and all that.**

* * *

**1. Digging up the Past**

Everything was going so well, Blair was entangled in his arms and he could smell her contangious scent. Chuck buried his nose deeper into her hair and sighed contently, this was what it was like to be in love.

According to some, love made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. To others, you were always at the edge of the cliff, taking risks with another which made you feel alive. For those less forunate, who had either fallen out of love or never even had it to begin with, it was dull and exhausting.

But not for Chuck and Blair. Their names fit together perfectly, almost like God had created the two for each other and Chuck had no doubt in his mind that he had. Everytime he said her name, it felt natural. And everytime he held her close, her tiny waist fit perfectly in his arm. Even their scents matched.

But the saying goes, All good things must come to an end, and little did he know, that was exactly what would happen.

* * *

Later that morning, after Blair had woken up, Chuck relunctantly tried to get up to leave for work. Even though his father had died and left the company in Chuck's hands, the idea of work still irked him for an unknown reason.

"Blair, honey, I have to go." Chuck pleaded his girlfriend to let him go, he was desparte to show the upper east side that he was capable of putting on his father's shoes.

Blair pouted and Chuck stared at her perfectly shaped lips.

"Please don't go." Blair stood up from next to him on the soft blue sofa and placed herself into Chuck's lap. Chuck sighed, realizing he would never be able to leave until she got what she wanted.

Chuck brushed her locks of hair to the side, leaving her silky neck exposed. Leaning down, he softly kissed the nape of her neck and trailed down to her shoulders. Blair closed her eyes and rolled her eyes back before snapping back into reality again.

Sliding off his lap and back onto the couch, Blair shoved Chuck upwards. Stunned, Chuck stood there.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you have to get to work?" Blair sweetly smiled up at Chuck who smirked.

"Fine. Keep the bed warm for me." Chuck whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her cheek. Chuck straighten his back and turned towards the elevator and as the doors closed, Blair wiggled her fingers as a goodbye.

Having the vast apartment to herself, Blair leaned back on the couch, her good posture gone. Sighing, she reached for a strawberry, enjoying the peace.

"Mr. Bass?" A voice crackled on the intercom. "A woman named Eva Coupeau is here, asking for you."

Bolting up, Blair rushed to the intercom.

"Um, Chuck's not here...ask Eva why she's here please."

There was silence and Blair bit her lip. This was the woman who had magically changed Chuck into a person who was willing to donate five million dollars to charity in her name. The person who Chuck had turned to after he slept with Jenny, who Blair had forgiven, and who had mended his wounds. Eva was a good person, and Blair knew that she had some sort of spell over Chuck.

"She claims to have been invited by Mr. Bass, shall I send her up?"

"No, tell her to visit Chuck at the office instead..."

Blair turned away and headed for the bar and poured herself a cup of scotch. She normally didn't drink Chuck's favorite drink, but it felt fitting. Since every time she had broken his heart, he drank scotch. And she had a feeling he might break hers.

* * *

"Mr. Bass, Eva has arrived." Chuck's secretary, Amanda, popped her head into his office. "Shall I bring her in?"

Chuck looked up from his computer. He had invited Eva for business reasons only, he reminded himself. After Blair had falsely informed him that Eva _did_ know who he was before he was Henry Prince and he had lashed out at her, he never donated to the charity foundation he had generously named in her honor.

"Hello, Chuck." Eva's voice snapped Chuck out of his thoughts. His jaw clenched as he saw Eva in short shorts and a skimpy tank top. She gave him a soft smile and Chuck gestured for her to sit.

"Eva."

"Why have you brought me here? Thank you, for the ride on the Bass Airplane." Chuck nodded his head. Why was he being so formal? He couldn't have feelings for her again, could he? He was with Blair, of course not.

"Of course." Chuck poured them cups of water and took a sip. "I wanted to discuss the charity foundation that I never got to donate money to."

"Ah, yes. That one, the one named after me?" Eva asked, then ever so delicately took a sip from her cup and an imprint of her lips made by her pink lipstick was left behind.

"Ahem," Chuck coughed, caught in an awkward situation. "Not anymore...it is now the Waldorf-Bass Charity Foundation..."

Eva nodded her heart shaped face ever so slightly and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I didn't realize that you and Blair had gotten married."

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Chuck gave an attempt at a laugh, but it fell flat.

"I see..." Eva studied her ex-boyfriend's face. It was still as handsome as it had been when she found him on the night he had been shot. She still remembered how she had nursed him to health and how he slowly introduced her into his world.

"Yes, well. I would still like to donate to the charity that you have picked, for old times."

Eva paused, "Alright. Perhaps we can meet for dinner?"

"Sure, how about the Palace restaurant, tonight at 8?"

"I'll be there." Eva glanced at Chuck and rose. Following her with his eyes, he watched as she strutted across the room and turned around right before she opened the door and left.

"Dress to impress, right?"

Chuck gave a slow nod as he watched her leave.

_'What did I just get myself into?' _Chuck thought to himself.

* * *

"Blair? What is it?" Serena asked, her voice sounded groggy and Blair assumed that she had just woke up.

"S, Eva is back."

"What? You mean the beautiful blonde angel, slash, nurse, slash, prostitute, Eva?"

"Yes! That Eva. Is Dan with you?" Serena and Dan had gotten back together and were currently in the honeymoon phase.

"Oh, um, yeah. But he's still asleep."

"OK, we need to do recon, and we might need his expert computer skills again."

Serena sighed, "I'll wake him up and be over at Chuck's soon."

Blair smiled as she pressed the end call button. She took another sip of her third cup of scotch. Sure, she had been drinking, but it was nothing compared to what Chuck must of drunk, right?

"Wait, why am I comparing what I drink to what Chuck does?" Blair asked herself.

"Why am I talking out loud? To myself?" Blair asked again.

_I think I'm going crazy._ She thought to herself, finally keeping her thoughts inside her head.

* * *

"B?" Serena's familiar and warm voice filled the apartment and Dan's voice followed soon after.

"We brought weapons for the investigating."

Blair emerged from Chuck's bedroom and sat on the couch. Rubbing her temples, she immediately regretted drinking all of that scotch.

"We need to find out why she's here. Look on Chuck's email, see if there's anything on her." Blair demanded and Dan started typing.

"Alright, boss."

"Wait, so, what happened?" Serena asked, leaning towards Blair after she and Dan sat down.

"Some guy from the lobby told me through the intercom that a girl named Eva was asking to see Chuck. So, I told him to tell her he wasn't here and to ask why she was." Blair paused, maybe she was overreacting, it was probably nothing. Right? Stay calm, she reminded herself and turned her attention towards Serena again. "She's apparently here for a charity thing... and then I told the guy to tell Eva to check the offices."

"Why would you do that? I thought you didn't want her to be near Chuck." Serena wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"I don't, but if there is something going on, I want to be ahead in the scheming." Blair gave a smirk and Serena sighed. Of course there would be scheming involved.

"I got something." Dan interrupted. "Turns out she is here for charity. Chuck emailed her, asking her to come so he could donate to the charity she picked out for the foundation named after her. He gave her a ride on a Bass plane..."

"But, it's not the Eva Coupeau Foundation anymore...it's the Waldorf-Bass Foundation. Right? Chuck changed it, he told me he did." Insecurity inched its way into Blair's voice and she turned to her best friend for comfort.

"B, it's probably nothing." Serena stroked Blair hair and gave her a soft, comforting smile. Blair tried to smile back, but it fell flat and she just laid her head on Serena's shoulder.

"Ding."

"What was that?" Serena asked, looking over Dan's shoulder at the computer.

"Gossip Girl." Dan sighed and clicked on the notification.

"Spotted: Chuck Bass and Eva Coupeau reunited. I hear dinner plans are in order for C and E, wonder if it's more than just charity talk? XOXO, Gossip Girl."

"What?" Blair sat up and grabbed the computer from Dan's lap. Reading the e-blast, she felt her heart weighing heavy.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Blair repeated what Serena told her earlier, trying to convince herself. But it didn't sound convincing at all.

* * *

Chuck looked down at his watch, he was on time for one of the first moments in his life. He had chosen a secluded table, one that wasn't very public.

**Blair: don't forget, we have dinner at the palace.**

Sighing, Chuck typed back.

**Chuck: can't, i have a charity dinner.**

Blair fumed as Chuck's response popped up on her phone.

"Serena!" Blair shouted, they had went back to her place and Dan had gone out to get Blair's macaroons.

"B?" Serena popped her head out of the bathroom they shared that combined their bedrooms.

"Chuck lied to me." Blair looked down and her voice sounded timid. "Do you think the Gossip Girl blast was true? That they could be talking about...other stuff?"

Serena sighed and sat down on the bed next to Blair. Blair looked down at her phone and then back up at her best friend.

"I'm sorry, B. But, you don't know for sure. Chuck has changed, remember?"

"Yeah, he changed because of her! That lowly prostitute!" Blair exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"B, calm down. There's no real proof." Serena reached out for Blair's arm, but Blair moved her arm towards her phone again.

"Maybe, it's time to bring in the big guns." Blair lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Georgie, I need your help."

"On my way."

* * *

"Chuck, sorry I'm late, I had troubles with hailing a cab." Eva sat down and placed her clutch on the table.

"You could have called." Chuck took a sip of his scotch that seemed to be ever present now. "I could have sent a limo for you, picked you up."

Eva looked up and met Chuck's gaze.

"What would Blair think?" Eva studied Chuck's face and it hit it her, Blair didn't know.

_I could use this to get back Chuck..._

"Uh, she doesn't know that I'm meeting you, specifically, but she does know I'm meeting someone for a charity cause."

"I see." Eva gave a soft smiled and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands as she propped up her arms with her elbows.

"Remember when I found you and I nursed you back to health?"

"Yes, again, I thank you for helping me."

"Remember those days, when we would stay in, having...fun?" Eva gave a overly sweet smile and smirked on the inside when she saw Chuck clench his jaw. Chuck shifted in his seat.

"Yes. That was...fun." Chuck gave a tight smile and Eva sighed inwardly...this could be her only chance to get Chuck back. She realized she had made a huge mistake after telling Chuck to figure things out with Blair. And when Chuck had contacted her, she thought that he had changed his mind and they could have another shot.

She could be wrong, but she's not going to leave if she can change that.

* * *

"So...Chuck lied to you? About meeting Eva?" Georgina asked, taking a sip of the gin Dorota had given her.

Blair and Georgina had become good friends after they had unknowingly created the same scheme. After they realized what they were both doing, they figured two heads were better than one and had teamed up. Ever since, they had been scheming best friends, and if Georgina was being honest, she liked being Blair's partner in crime.

But the only thing that had been a real bump in their relationship was Chuck. He had never really found a way to trust Georgina, even if he had lost his virginity to her, and he refused to see Blair and Georgina together anywhere that he had business.

"Yes, I need your help. If he's cheating on me, I want revenge." Blair's eyes flashed with anger, than betrayal.

"Alright, I have a plan, but you're going to have to call Nate."

* * *

"We have no secrets, right?" Chuck asked, leaning forward in his seat. Their main meal had come and most of what they talked about after Eva brought up their relationship was the charity.

"Of course, Chuck. No secrets." Eva paused, waiting for Chuck to go on.

"To be honest," Chuck hesitated, he shouldn't be here. "I, I think you look ravishing tonight."

"Really?" Eva asked, her eyebrow going up. "Well, thank you."

"Yes, well. I can't help but compliment a girl who looks beautiful and throws herself at me." Chuck winked and Eva blushed.

"I wasn't throwing myself at you...more like trying to win you back." Eva smiled, lately that seemed to be all she was doing.

"If I'm being honest with you, Chuck, I think we deserve to have another chance. Especially since your current girlfriend ruined it for us."

"Blair didn't do anything. It was simply fate for us to not be together." Chuck reasoned, leaning back in his chair and he took a swig of his scotch.

"At least, give me one more chance. To prove we belong." Eva pushed Chuck to believe her and give her another chance.

"Fine." Chuck gave in. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Kiss me." Eva stated.

"What?" Chuck furrowed his brow, "I can't."

Eva shook her head and put her pointer finger to her lips, as if to shush him. Pushing her chair backwards, she stood up and pushed her curls to the side and walked to his side of the table. Carefully placing herself on his lap, she put a hand to his chest.

"I know you want this too." Eva whispered, and before Chuck could resist, her lips met his. Chuck was shocked, but he had to admit, it was pleasant. It took a few seconds, but Chuck started to kiss back. Eva grinned as she tried to gain access to his mouth.

Realizing what was happening, he pushed her off his lap.

"I think you've had your chance. Get out. We can discuss charity over emails."

"Fine, but you kissed back Chuck." Eva picked up her purse. "I know you feel it too."

* * *

E-BLAST 3576

[Picture Attachment]

Uh-oh, looks like there's trouble in paradise for Chuck and Blair. Looks like Eva might be learning the ways of the Upper East Siders after all...you know what they say, the French know how to speak the language of love, right Chuck?

XOXO Gossip Girl.

* * *

A/N:

so i hope you enjoyed that prologue...it's been a while since i've wrote for fanfiction, so if you have any comments and helpful advice, feel free to leave them for me and i will try my best for the next chapter. i'm also kind of knew to gossip girl, i only started watching it at the start of summer actually but i love it, especially blair and chuck...but there's a lot i still don't know so if i got any of the details mixed up, feel free to tell me as well. but, i really like to read about love squares between chuck and blair that also involve chuck's past flings like eva and jenny were they get jealous of each other. anyways, thanks for reading, xoxo haiilsberry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptations**

Chuck's old lover, Eva, comes back and a devastated Blair finds comfort in her ex, Nate. Their jealously of each other turns into a war, and no one is safe. Chuck and Blair start games and begin to toy with each other. How long will it take for them to figure out that they are meant for each other? Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, they will be the death of each other.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the gossip girl characters and all that.**

* * *

**2. Beautiful and Damned**

"Nate? Hi, I need a favor."

"Sure, what do you need Blair?"

"Come to dinner with me at the palace? I know, it's last minute but Chuck bailed on me and I really wanted the palace specialty, you know, their amazing lobster."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. I'll be at the palace in a couple minutes."

"Great, see you there." Blair smirked as she turned to Georgina.

"The plan is set."

"Good, while you hold up Nate and Chuck, I'll follow this…Eva person and find out what she wants."

"Got it." Blair and Georgina shared a nod before going back to their previous jobs.

* * *

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair, what had gotten into him? One moment he's giving Eva and him another chance, and the next, they were…kissing.

_Damn it._ What was he going to do about Blair? He was still in the palace restaurant, and Gossip Girl is everywhere. She could have exposed his meeting already. What if she did? What would he tell Blair? That he agreed to give Eva another chance? How would that sound, like he wanted her back. No, he had to pretend like this had never happened.

"Nate! I'm so glad you could make it!" Blair familiar sweet voice was faint, but just around the corner. Confused, Chuck rose from his seat and moved towards the curtain that separated the separate private dining sections. Lifting the curtain slightly so he wouldn't be noticed, he watched with dark and clouded eyes as Nate held out a chair for Blair, his Blair. The one who he had cheated on.

Chuck watched as Blair continued with light and friendly conversation, pouring herself and Nate a flute of champagne.

"So, what happened to Chuck?"

Blair took a sip of her drink and sighed.

"I don't know, he decided a certain charity was better than spending time with me." Blair gave a sarcastic smile and placed her drink down. Turning to the waiter, she ordered and Chuck noticed something different about the way she sat, talked, looked. She looked disturbed as if someone had told her something that would forever haunt her.

Chuck was in the middle of deciding if he should come out and whisk Blair away so she would forget her troubles, or not, Blair leaned forward and squeezed Nate's thigh. Nate's eyebrows shot up.

"Um, Blair, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Blair demanded. Nate shook his head.

"It's just not."

"Oh, so I can't talk to my friend, but Chuck can kiss his ex girlfriend?!" Blair exclaimed a little too loudly before calming down again. "What I meant to say was-"

"You know?" Chuck stepped into the light and tried to look at Blair in the eye, she avoided his gaze and turned her head.

"Of course, Gossip Girl was quick to upload a picture. Really, that was so 5 minutes ago." Blair snipped. Chuck paused, usually Blair would yell at him and sometimes hit him a couple times, but never was she as calm as she was now.

"Blair, I can explain." Chuck moved forward to tuck a loose curl behind Blair's ear. She snapped and slapped his hand away.

"Nuh-uh. Only faithful boyfriends get to touch my hair." Blair shied away from Chuck's touch.

"You won't let me explain, why not?" Chuck questioned.

"Because I already have all the answers I need. You asked her to be here, flew her over on a plane, took her out for dinner, and KISSED HER, CHUCK. Of course I have everything I need to know. Unless you want to tell me that you've had an affair with her for months now." Blair shot back.

"ALL I DID WAS TALK ABOUT CHARITY BUT SHE WANTED TO TALK ABOUT US." Chuck blurted out in a short fit of rage.

"Us?" Blair asked in a small voice.

"Yes, she wanted to ask if we could have a second chance and I, I said yes. I didn't know what she had meant by that at first..but than she just kissed me. Blair, you have to believe me." Chuck touched her hand that rested on the table lightly.

"Please."

Chuck looked softly into Blair's dark brown eyes, they seemed to soften at Chuck's touch.

"Fine…I suppose I can forgive you, if you promise you never saw it coming."

"Yes, yes, of course."

Chuck smiled as Blair leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Good."

* * *

"Blair? This wasn't part of the plan." Georgina was fuming over the phone as she looked at Gossip Girl on her laptop.

_Spotted: Chuck and Blair back together? What ever happened to Eva? Not to mention Nate third-wheeling in the background... XOXO Gossip Girl_

Attached was a pictured of Blair and Chuck exiting the Palace and Nate trailing behind him looking bored.

Blair sighed into the phone, she had managed to wake up before Chuck and luckily he hadn't woken up when Georgina called.

"I know, but he was already there and he explained what had happened with Eva. He said he didn't mean for them to kiss."

"That's what he's said? You can't believe him!" Georgina demanded over the phone. Blair just rolled her eyes.

"I get that you two don't get along but could you at least try when you talk to me?" Blair asked, obviously annoyed.

"Whatever." Georgina hung up before Blair could respond. Shrugging her shoulders, Blair flopped down onto the couch.

"Mmm..Blair?" Chuck'a groggy voice rang out in the empty apartment. He had awoken to an empty bed and an empty stomach. He had felt right last night, holding her in his arms after they had made love many, _many,_ times last night. Chuck smirked at just the thought of it.

"I'm here." Blair's sweet voice caught Chuck's attention and he sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly before Blair arrived in the frame of the door.

"Your finally up, huh?" Blair asked, smirking. "I guess your stamina isn't what it used to be."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've still got it in me and you know it." He shot her a lazy seductive smile and she returned it.

"I'll make breakfast, you, get dressed." Blair moved out of the frame.

"I thought you liked it better with no clothes!" Chuck called after her, laughing to himself when she didn't respond.

* * *

Blair hummed the lyrics to All of Me by John Legend, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Ding." The doors to the elevator slide open and the sound of high heels clacking got Blair's attention.

_'Ew, are those last season shoes I hear? Gross.'_ Blair rolled her eyes and turned to face the mysterious person when a voice, high and squeaky, rang out.

"Hi, you must be Chuckie's maid." Blair turned around to face a blonde bimbo.

"One, I'm not his maid, I'm his girlfriend." Blair shot an evil smile at the blonde who's face paled. "Two, I suggest you toss those shoes out the door, they're last season and it's just embarrassing to be seen in the same room as you..." Blair looked over the counter at the girl's feet and raised a brow.

"On second thought, it fits you, embarrassing shoes, embarrassing dumb blonde bimbo."

"Excuse me, but-"

"Eva? What are you doing here?" Chuck stepped out of his room.

"You know her?"

"Of course he knows me. _I'm _his girlfriend." The blonde bimbo, Eva, stepped closer to Chuck and put a hand to his chest. Chuck shook her off, but not before he saw the glare forming on Blair's face.

"Eva, you're not my girlfriend." Chuck tried to reason with Eva who patted his shoulders.

"Then why'd you kiss me last night after I gave you a lap dance?" Eva asked, the smile on her face spelled sweetly sadistic.

"What? You, didn't, No, that didn't...Blair?" Chuck saw his brunette beauty pick up her bag. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you and your friend alone, I think you have a lot to catch up on." Blair looked back to Eva. "Don't let this one go, he's a keeper." Blair sarcastically smiled and headed for the elevator.

"Blair, wait. It's not what you think."

"Really? Cause it doesn't look that way." Blair pressed the button to go to the lobby. "Goodbye, Bass."

"Blair! Wait!" Chuck tried to stop the elevator from closing but it was too late, the door had already closed, and so had his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** So I changed a couple stuff thanks to your guys reviews(: (btw i also changed my pen name) but sorry if there are mistakes and what not i'm kinda in a rush to update this. i'm thinking of writing a new story about how blair and chuck are on a dance team and chuck cheats on blair, they break up, and like years later they are reunited i don't know, something like that...so tell me what you think! thanks for reading & please review(: xoxo chasing wildlove


End file.
